


Burn

by Tunaparties



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is only mentioned, Angst, Im still new to this, M/M, Not really incest at all just slight mentions, This will end happily don't hurt me please, Vent Writing, Very slight mentions of vague incest, adding more characters later - Freeform, klance, klangst, this is angsty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunaparties/pseuds/Tunaparties
Summary: Keith copes with a break up with Lance, Shiro is there to comfort him. But than things take an ugly yet great turn.





	1. Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new too this so please don't get mad at me aha,, anyways this is vent writing from last week. Why do I take out my sadness and anger of fictional chatscters. Also, before you get angry at me, I DO ship Klance but this is just me being salty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEITH PROTECTION SQUAD, SIGN UPS THIS LUNCH IN THE LIBRARY.

Keith laid in bed silently, he could feel his heart shatter apart, it felt like he was stabbed a thousand times with a knife. He couldn't believe it, Lance dumped him and than left for a mission with hunk. He was probably having the time of his life, without him. His eyes stung from the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. It hurt him so damn much, he gets dumped this morning and has to hold back his emotions until the night. It seems like it happens all the time. Keith is crying now, silently crying. Hot tears going down his face, burning into the shallow cuts from a previous battle that week. He just can't believe it, Lance and him had been together for a year in earth time now, than he just goes and leaves him and it all begins to look like a motive.  
KNOCK.  
KNOCK.  
KNOCK.

Three solid, equal knocks on the doors. In slides Shiro, holding a box of tissues and a blanket. "Keith?" Keith groans in response. "Are you ok??" Shiro says in a soft tone. Keith buries himself closer into his hands. "No...." Shiro walked closer to Keith and set the tissues by his bed and wrapped the blanket around him, he sat onto the bed next to him and picked him up, setting him in his lap. "It's going to be ok, Keith, alright?" He said in a very soft and gentle tone, he ran a hand through Keith's hair. "Everything hurts..." Keith muttered, grabbing Shiro's artificial hand and pulling himself up closer to him as Shiro still ran his rough, callused hand through his hair. "He didn't deserve you anyways..." He grabbed Keith by the underarms and carefully laid down, pulling him up so that they where close, a little too close. Shiro wiped away Keith's tears and wrapped his arms around him. It was rather intimate for the two of them to be like this but Shiro just wanted to help poor, poor Keith with controlling his overwhelming emotions. Keith shoved his face into Shiro's shoulder, taking in the scent of him. He smelt of cologne and rust, it wasn't bad at all and was a lovely combination. It was clearing his mind of Lance.


	2. Comfort and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just starts to feel better about it all than it goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit IM SORRY

Keith had just started to doze off in Shiro's arms, he felt very safe and comfortable like this. It was nice too be like thid, Shiro had always been like a big brother to Keith. He was like family, it was like when you would get scared at night and curl up with your brother who would tell you that nothing is really hiding under your bed and you're just over thinking. It was sort of like that. It would seem weird to be like this with someone you aren't even in a relationship with but this was entirely different. Nobody knew that Keith looked at Shiro like a big brother and has caused many misconceptions amongst the team, but there was someone who was completely oblivious against this concept, Lance... And that's where it all started, again, Lance not stopping and thinking about what he sees Keith doing. It started off with Keith getting a bit startled by bad dreams and going to Shiro for comfort. Lance walking in on it and not understanding at all, thinking Keith was cheating on him. That was DEFINITELY not what was happening. Lance lost it on Keith, tried too literally kill him, putting a knife to his throat and nearly dragging it along his skin. Than it got worse, he entirely left to go on a 'mission' with Hunk but Keith knew, he damn well knew that he just wanted too leave entirely. He wasn't even entirely sure when Lance would be back and he was sure he didnt want to know. 

 

These thoughts made Keith stir a lot in his sleep, Shiro was still awake when it had happened, he carded his fingers through Keith's hair again."it's alright keith..." He said softly. "None of it is your fault."   
Keith opened his eyes in pure terror, breathing shakily, he burried his face into Shiro's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah look, an update. Guess I gotta keep it up now.


	3. Anathema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually low-key cried while writing this.

1 am and Keith still can't fall back asleep, he's been wrapped in Shiro's arms for far too long, it seems like days. Suddenly, he hears footsteps outside the door, the door slides open. Would you look at that, it's Lance, did he ever leave? Did he just get back? All that matters now is that Lance isnt getting the right idea once again. "What the hell do you..." Lance mutters lunging at Keith before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and looks him straight in the eyes. Shiro grabs Keith in attempts to pull him away from Lance, Keith isn't awake enough too fight back, he throws a few weak punches at Lance but it does nothing. Shiro can't really do anything now, Lance is pulling him up so hard by the collar that trying to pull him away would probably choke him to death. Lance throws a solid punch right too Keith's jaw and he falls back, onto Shiro. "Oh my god... LANCE HOW DARE YOU FUCKING HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Shiro yells, scooping Keith up in his arms "WE'LL HAVE A CHAT LATER..." He says sternly "wait... Did you say... Little brother? So you guys aren't together?" Lance asks, seeming very, very worried. "Yes, and why the hell would we be together?!" Shiro hisses back. Lance looks at Keith who is completely knocked out, he has a killer nosebleed and his cheeks are stained with tears. "I'm so,so,so,so sorry...." Lance says quietly placing a shaky hand against his Keith's face. "I'm so sorry..."  
He's so oblivious.


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I gotta stop chucking out new chapters every hour lololol

Several days passed, Keith was in laying in bed still out cold. His face was still stained with blood, Allura chose not too use the healing pods for the sake of Keith not being able to even move, getting him in there would be far too hard. Shiro had waited to talk to Lance until Keith was awake so they could both work out what had hsppened. A few hours into the start of the day, Keith opened his eyes to see Lance patiently waiting for him, he thought 'how long has he been waiting? How long have I even been out?' He saw Lance stand up and walk towards him, he seemed slightly less threatening now that Lance wasn't lunging at him and grabbing him by the shirt collar. Instead, once he reached keith, he knelt down next to him and cupped his hands against his face. Keith's face was warm and Lance's hands where cold, Lance than pulled away Keith's matted (and a bit greasy) hair and leant in, kissing Keith gently, it was quick but sweet. Keith was very flustered by this."I'm so sorry keith..." Lance said softly. "Are you really sorry?" Keith asked "Yes, I promise. I wouldn't have done any of that if you told me that you and Shiro where brothers..." Lance said, climbing into Keith's bed and holding him closely. Keith closed his eyes, this was a very peaceful moment, just Lance, Keith and a bloody nose.


	5. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get gAY HERE

The two of them laid in bed for hours and hours, no fighting just sleeping every once and a while and relaxing and soft, gentle kisses. It was amazing "so I guess we're back together?" Keith asked softy, Lance nodded his head "mhm." Lance pulled the blankets that where since shoved away back over them and snuggled back up with Keith. "I'm so sorry for getting mad and hurting you, I would have never done it if I had known you and Shiro where adopted brothers..." Lance said. "It's okay but... Just... Not right now, we can talk about that whole scene there later on, just enjoy this... It's really nice.... I like it." Keith said, he seemed a bit tired even after sleeping for about 3 days straight. "It really is nice." Lance chimed in, sitting up, almost hitting his head on the upper part if the bed. " I'm so happy you're alright..."  
" No kidding, I am too. Who knew you could throw a punch that hard?" Keith said, jokingly punching Lance in the arm softly. "Oh shut up!!" Lance shrieked. "You know, if you wanted me to shut up than you could just kiss me..." Keith said jokingly. Nope, Lance took it 100℅ seriously, he scooped Keith up from his laying position and practically smashed their lips together. It was pure bliss. Lips began parting, tongues touching and hot breaths leaving their mouthes. They part, Keith is so damn flustered by it all and is about as red as a tomato. Lance pulls Keith into a big Bear hug and they fall asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really wonky I feel sick as shit and I have like zero ideas in my mind 


End file.
